Doraemon in North America
Doraemon in North America refers to the English adaptation of the Doraemon series in North America (United States and Canada only). Manga :See also: List of Doraemon manga (Kindle version) chapters In July 2013, Fujiko Fujio Productions announced that they along with Voyager Japan and Alt Japan Co., Ltd would release an English version of the manga digitally in color on the Amazon Kindle e-book service in North America. The volumes were translated by AltJapan. The first volume was released by Shogakukan on November 23, 2013. A total of 200 volumes have been released. On December 27, 2017 the first 17 volumes of Doraemon's Long Tales were officially released in the Kindle Store. The same translation has been published in English in print by Shogakukan Asia and it's released in Singapore. There are also bilingual releases (Japanese and English) of the manga. Changes (For Amazon Kindle only) *The manga is in full-color unlike other international version. *Dorayaki are referred to as "Fudgy Pudgy Pies". Character name changes * With space constraints to consider, Doraemon is given a nickname and is referred to as “D” in some scenes.http://www.nippon.com/en/nipponblog/m00034/ *Nobita - Noby *Shizuka - With space constraints to consider, Shizuka was also referred to as Shizu, or Sue in some issues. Her full name is still Shizuka. "Sue" was also used as her name in the English dub. *Suneo - Sneech *Gian - Big G *Jaiko - Little G *Tamako - Tammy *Sewashi - Soby *Dekisugi - Ace *Tame - Tommy Video games For many years, very few Doraemon video games have made it into the United States, but Doraemon: Meikyū Daisakusen, which released for PC Engine (TurboGrafx-16), was heavily localized and edited for Western audiences as Cratermaze, which restored the game to its original "Booby Kids / Kid no Hore Hore Daisakusen" formThe game's concept from the arcade game (later ported to Famicom as Booby Kids) was converted for play on the PC Engine, but was changed to make use of a license to use the Doraemon character and released as Doraemon Meikyuu Daisakusen. When the game was localized for play in the United States on the Turbo Grafx-16, the Doraemon character was removed, and the original player sprite was restored, but the game was entitled Cratermaze., because the Doraemon ''series did not make it into North America until 2013. While the series was successful in Europe, video games released there were not in English and the ROM was cannot be found online. Multiple mobile games for phones have also been translated into English. Fan English translation patches (hacks) for the video games have been made and released on the Internet. 4 years after the Bang! Zoom English dub of Doraemon ended, Doraemon: Story of Seasons was annouced to be released in North America, South East Asia, Australia and Europe in (Autumn) 2019. This is the first (technically second) Doraemon console game to be localized for western audiences. Anime 1979 anime Although Doraemon (1979 anime) has not been released in North America, three unsuccessful attempts were made to release an English version. In 1985, Atlanta-based media mogul Ted Turner, who founded such cable TV networks as TBS, CNN, and TNT, acquired the US rights to the 1979 anime and planned to air the first 50 episodes on TBS (known during the time as SuperStation WTBS). For unknown reasons, the English version got cancelled before any episodes could air and the license was eventually dropped. Many people attribute the cancellation to the levels of censorship that would be applied to make it acceptable by FCC standards, however it is also rumored that the TV producers disliked Nobita's dependence on Doraemon. According to historian Fred Patten, Streamline Pictures asked lots of TV producers including Patten to get them the 1979 anime, following the huge success of ''Pokémon on American TV. However, the TV producers rejected the request and would explain that the 1979 anime would not succeed in the United States due to it being "too ethnically Japanese" and having content that would be inappropriate for American children. Sometime during the early 2000s, Unbound Creative, Inc. (known during the time as phuuz entertainment inc.) made a pilot episode for network pitching, but it was never picked up by any network most likely due to lack of interest. The amount of edits done in the pilot, the voice actors plus their roles, and the episode that was dubbed remain unknown. 2005 anime :See also: List of Doraemon (Disney XD version) episodes TV Japan aired the undubbed Doraemon (2005 anime) with no English subtitles in the United States and Canada every Friday at 6:30 PM. In March 2014, it was taken off the network's schedule and replaced by the Anne of Green Gables anime, as The Walt Disney Company acquired the rights of the show. On May 9, 2014 Nikkei announced that The Walt Disney Company would begin running an English dub of the 2005 anime on Disney XD in the United States starting in July 2014. The network would run a total of 26 episodes. Fujiko Fujio Productions (Fujiko-Pro), TV Asahi, and Shin-Ei Animation produced the English dub together with Bang! Zoom Entertainment. The dub is currently distributed by Viz Media. The dub has been edited to appeal more to American audiences and its strict guidelines of violence, depictions of discrimination, and depictions of sexual content. There were name changes that were also used in the Amazon Kindle English adaptation of the original manga, other changes and edits have also been made to make the show more suitable to an American audience, such as Japanese text being replaced with English text on certain objects like signs and graded papers, and items such as yen notes being replaced by US dollar bills. The edits were done by Fujiko Pro and TV Asahi and not by Disney. The dub focuses heavily on episodes that feature more action rather than those that focus on "heartwarming relationships". The animation edits were done by the South Korean animation studio, Studio Mir, who also did the animation edits for the Korean dub. On June 17, 2014 Fujiko Fujio Productions and Viz Media opened an English website for the anime. The website features character info, a gadget list, a free preview of the manga, a link to the Doraemon Repair Shop app, and a trailer that shows the intro of the dub. The intro was later replaced by a video of the full episode "Big G: Master Chef". On June 19, 2014 Japan Plus Inc., announced that the first episode of the dub would make its US premiere screening at the Japan America Theater during the Anime De Summer Festival on July 5, 2014. The dub premiered on July 7, 2014. Episodes aired every weekday at 12:30 PM ET/11:30 AM CT, and on August 18, 2014 was moved to an earlier time slot, at 11:00 AM ET/10:00 AM CT. In March 2015, Brian Beacock, the voice of Sneech, noted on his Twitter account that he was doing further dubbing work for the dub. It was believed to be a sign of further English airings being scheduled. On June 3, 2015 a second season was confirmed by Disney. It later premiered on June 15, 2015 at 1:00 PM in the US and ended on September 1. The dub later premiered on the Canadian version of Disney XD in August 2015, with episodes airing at 12:00 PM. For unknown reasons, the network aired only 9 episodes before the dub was eventually removed from their schedule. In Australia it started airing on 26 January 2015 on Network Ten. Later it moved in Australia to Boomerang, which is also available in New Zealand. Since February 1, 2016 the US adaptation airs bilingually in Japan on Disney Channel Japan. As of 2020, Bang Zoom! Entertainment has stated that there are currently no plans for a third season of the dub because viewers had complain that Disney and Bang Zoom changed any element of Japanese version of the Doraemon. The reruns of the Bang Zoom! dub of the Doraemon were canceled in Disney XD starting 2017. However, the Season 1 and 2 episodes was still surfaced in Internet. The plans for the DVD and Blu-Ray releases of the dub still not yet to be announced. Changes * Most of any kind of Japanese element and culture were Americanized. However, those changes were supposed to ruining any Japanese element pointed out by viewers: ** The setting has been changed from Tokyo, Japan to a fictitious place in South Carolina, America. **Omurice are called "pancakes". This likely because several Japanese foods are didn't appear in America even a kids didn't know all about more Japanese food. This were carried into some English dub of the other animes (The more known being the English 4Kids dub of the Pokemon). **Chopsticks are replaced by forks. This likely because western traditional such as American are eating with forks and spoons rather than chopsticks although some westerners are eats using chopsticks if they eating Japanese/Chinese/Korean food. **Japanese yen notes are replaced by US dollar bills as the setting were in America. **Japanese check marks have been replaced by "X" marks along with an "F" letter grade added on test papers. This likely because in America, the system grade score are based in letter instead numerals and also check marks is meaning "correct" in several western countries. **Most Japanese signage and Japanese text has been translated into English. (Example: the sign of Gouda's Goods was translated into English.) **Ishiyaki imo stands have been replaced by popcorn stands. This likely because some Japanese foods are not appear in America, as stated above. **All scenes showing Nobisuke lying on a tatami mat have been removed. This likely because tatami mat isn't part of American culture. **Doraemon is mistaken for a seal instead of a tanuki/raccoon. This likely because Japanese tanuki and western raccoon are look different. ***In the manga publications by Take Minutes (Malaysian manga publication company), Doraemon was often confused as a "fox" and sometimes a "jungle cat". It is due to the confusion because Malay language lack distinction to the species. **** Interestingly, in the movies, it has become a running gag where most antagonists notoriously confused Doraemon as a fox-like robot which so notorious that he became angry to call as such. **** And finally, when Tora Aman republish the manga in Chinese language, he was mistaken by tankooni or "fat guy". *Most snacks are replaced by fruits due to a guideline encouraging the promotion of healthy eating. This rule was put into use by the Federal Communications Commission (the US telecommunications regulator, who also oversees the regulation of television broadcasting in the country). **It suggested that several snacks are not good at all and not good to often consume due to ingredients and it's contain. **It also prevent any disease such as diabetes and obesity of children. **However, this is the reason why "Adventures in Candy Land" was never dubbed into English. *Shizuka's character has been partially changed to reflect a more tomboyish personality, although her sweet and kind personality were retained. This was done because in test viewings of the Japanese version, most of the American children requested for her character to be changed since her traditionally Japanese habits were difficult to understand. In addition, her love for bathing and sweet potatoes aren't seen or mentioned until Season 2. **The tomboyish character of Shizuka had been appeared few episode in original Japanese before it was broadcast in America. *There is no theme song leading towards the episode. Instead, Doraemon provides his own synopsis narration about how he was sent back to the future to aid "Noby", and the troubles that he encounters. The background music during episodes has also changed from the original Japanese version as well. **During the American version airing in Japan on Disney Channel Japan, it has been translated and dubbed by their Seiyu. **The ending song of of the American dub was second version of Yume wo Kanaete video with minor editing. *Dorayaki are referred to as "Yummy Buns" instead "Fudgy Pudgy Pies" in American Manga. *The episodes are re-ordered instead of dubbing the Japanese episode order chronologically, unlike Italy. **However, most of the International countries are ordered in Japanese episode order. *All the Japanese background music has been replaced by original compositions in order to appeal more to American audiences, and to get around TV Asahi's restrictions on Japanese soundtrack export. **However, in the UK English dub, the Japanese background music was retained as the other countries also same like in Japan. *The episode title card sequence is excluded from dubbed episodes. The episode title is instead shown as an overlay at the beginning of the episode unlike most of International country such as India, Indonesia, Italy, etc. **In Indonesian version, it using translated title card placed in Japanese title card. **Several international version are retain Original Japanese title card. *Fade to black transitions have been added to most of the episodes. **In original Japanese version, most of episode are not always fade to black transitions. *Some episodes have several minutes of footage cut due to time constraint and some content were not related in American or inappropriate for children. Examples include All the Way from the Future World, The Galaxy Grand Prix, and Moving to a Haunted Castle. *Nudity has been heavily censored by adding computer-generated steam (as seen in Transformade), as well as adding clothing, such as a tank top (as seen in The Horizon in Nobita's Room). **However, nudity were not censored in other international dubs, unlike in India (Despite this, India has cutting or edited out of nudity scenes because of the tight censorship rules.) **In Indonesia, the nudity had different censoring ways, like blurring or cutting the nudity scenes instead of adding computer-generated steam. *All scenes showing Nobisuke smoking have been removed due to unhealthy and inappropriate. Character name changes *Nobita - Noby *Suneo - Sneech *Gian - Big G *Jaiko - Little G *Sewashi - Soby *Shizuka - Sue *Dekisugi - Ace Goody *Tamako - Tammy *Nobisuke - Toby *Sensei - Mr. S Voice cast *Doraemon - Mona Marshall *Nobita (Noby) - Johnny Yong Bosch *Gian (Big G) - Kaiji Tang *Suneo (Sneech) - Brian Beacock *Shizuka (Sue) - Cassandra Morris *Tamako (Tammy) - Mari Devon *Nobisuke (Toby) - Tony Oliver *Sewashi (Soby) - Max Mittelman *Jaiko (Little G) - Minae Noji *Dekisugi (Ace Goody) - Spike Spencer *Mini-Doras - Cristina Valenzuela *Gian's mother - Jessica Gee *Gian's father - Kirk Thorton *Suneo's mother - Dorothy Fahn *Sensei (Mr. S) - Keith Silverstein List of cuts and censors from certain episodes (All episodes have edits) All The Way From The Future * All scenes outside of the flashback itself are cut. This was done to act as if this is the first time Nobita meets Doraemon, happening as the episode progresses, as it was the dub's first episode. * Noby mistakes Doraemon for a seal instead of a raccoon, as Western raccoons look very different from the Japanese tanuki. * Noby's face is painted green instead of black to avoid creating a racially insensitive image (known as blackface or minstrel). * The scene of Noby looking at his wedding book alone is cut. This was likely done because due to him "too young to know about marriage". ** Although this scene is not in the dubbed episode, a brief snippet of the cut footage, of an upset Noby throwing his wedding book across the room, made it into the U.S. opening sequence. ** Despite this, some 1979 anime episodes and a few 2005 anime episodes has been focusing on Nobita "too young to know about marriage" with Doraemon's help. * The scene of Soby explaining to Noby that there are four ways to get to Osaka is cut due to the main setting in the dub being in America, and not Japan. * The episode ends right before the scene of Noby noticing that everyone, including Sue and Little G, is staring at him in his underwear, and then runs away in humiliation. This was likely cut due to sexual themes. The Mecha Maker * There was a scene removed from this version where Toby asks for somebody to get a lighter for his cigarette with Noby activating the laser on the USS, Noby causing the cigarette to explode on Toby's face. This scene was removed due to smoking references. My Best Friend Doraemon * Noby dubs the Sumo Wrestler the "Famous Wrestler Sumo Guy", though his name is unknown in the other International dubs. The Galaxy Grand Prix * The beginning of the original Japanese version was cut out and, with the episode starting with Noby, Sue, Sneech and Big G entering the House for unknown reason. * Dorami and Pawaemon's appearances in the dub were cut out due to unknown reason but maybe due to romantic scene. * Doraemon's first encounter with Devlin was cut out due to time restraints, and has been moved to when Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech and Big G arrive at the Galaxy Car Race stage. * The restaurant scene was cut out for unknown reason. * Everyone struggling to find a car was cut out. This likely to prevent confusion, and cut out time. This scene was kept in the original Japanese version, or the Chinese sub. * Noby telling Sue about the story about Doraemon's ears was cut out. This was likely cut to prevent any fear of mice among American children leaving they didn't know about the real reason why Doraemon's lost it's ears. * The Lava Course (Stage 3 of the Prix) was cut out from the end of Stage 2, and cut to a commercial break, with Stage 4 starting right after the commercial break. This likely due to time constraint or other reason. * The scene where Big G jumping into Devlin's Car to attack him was cut out due to violence. * The scene in which everyone was cheering and clapping to Noby and Doraemon for winning the race was cut to the Galaxy-Grand Prix Announcer saying "Now, time to hand this over to our winners!". This likely because the scene was too overzealous and too long. This scene was kept in the original Japanese version, or the Chinese sub. Transformade * Clouds were added to the scenes where he accidentally changes into himself and Sue when he falls from the sky for more censorship because it prevent any kind of nudity, as stated above. Noby, The Great Illusionist * Phantom Thief is changed to illusionist. This likely because illusionist is more popular than Phantom Thief in North America. This was not in the case in the another Japanese anime Yu-Gi-Oh! * In the original dub, Sneech's mother and Little G use their own voices, however in the U.S. dub, Noby's voice is used, like a undubbed episode did, or some reasons. Big G: Master Chef * Pork Chop's scene was cut from the U.S. English version for unknown reason. Escape from Score Zero * The pause scene where Tammy before open the door were slightly longer than original version for some reasons. * The scene where Noby lets out a small moan of fear is cut and skip to next scene. * Noby stalling is significantly longer than original dub. * Two extra lines of Noby were added before he leaves. * The scene were Noby punched is edited into white background. This likely because violent scene. * The scene of Noby's good chunk dialogue is removed before and after Noby arrives at Ace's for unknown reason. * The scene were Noby punched second time is edited. This is also likely because violent scene. Go to the Doctor, Doraemon! * Dorami, Sue, Big G, Sneech and the professor were removed from the U.S. English dub for unknown reason. ** Despite this, some scenes were cut from the U.S. English dub, making some viewers had complain that Disney and Bang Zoom has changed any element of Japanese version of the Doraemon. Transform with the Dracula Set! * In the original Japanese broadcast, Doraemon puts two bandages in the shape of a cross on his nose, creating a crucifix that frightens Nobita. To avoid religious and unrelated cartoon references, the bandages and first aid kit are removed and a garlic pizza is used to scare Noby out of his bat form. The Time Cloth * The flyer that Nobita's dad has it's Japanese text painted out due to the kanji. * Noby and Doraemon glancing at the viewer upon creating their plan was taken out due to overzealous scene. A Visitor from the Country of the Future * When Big G's mom hits the thief with a raddish, what comes out of his gun is a white flag and not the flag of Japan, since the series is set in the U.S. and not Japan. Deluxified * The scene where Nobita's tears were cut out because too over dramatic. When the Last Leaf Falls * In the original Japanese version Jaiko is eating sweet potatoes while she's reading her book, but in the U.S. English version, she's eating popcorn. This likely because popcorn is more common than sweet potatoes in America. All Japanese text in the book were removed. Gorgon's Spell * In the Japanese version, when Sue gets petrified by the Gorgon Head, Noby rushes to her and cries over her petrified body. This was taken out in the US version. The reason is because the scene was too traumatic and makes American viewers afraid about it. But this was never happened in other International dubs, as leaving this episode was uncensored. ** Similarly, after Noby pulls the snake and undoes the spell, the scene where he shows relief that Sue returned to normal was taken out in the US version. See You Go Round * Sue does not appear in the U.S. version. Hence, the number of times the gadget can be used is reduced from 11 in the original version to 10. This likely because showing Sue bathing is inappropriate ** However, it's same happened to Indonesia. But, Indonesian version also cut the scene where Nobita calling someone named Shizuka, and also Nobita calling Shizuka when he was take a bath on her bathtub was also cut because the scene were inappropriate for children, leaving the number of times the gadget can be used is reduced from 11 in the original version to 9 in the Indonesian dub. The Puppet Master's Camera * In the American dub version, Big G and Sneech get drenched in pouring water instead of having their pants wet. This likely because viewers could think that they're wetting on their pants. Noby's Tough to Stomach * In the U.S. English dub, the opal is part of Sue's mom's $500,000 wedding ring. But this was never happened in the other International dubs. What's on the Robo-Catwalk? * In the original Japanese version and the U.K. English version, Gian is naked. but in the American English version, he's in his boxers/panties. This likely preventing nudity. ** But in the U.K. English version, the nudity scene was uncensored, as stated above. This leads to Indonesian dub of this episode was unconfirmed. Mystery of the Haunted Castle * Some scenes have cut due to time constraints, as making some viewers had complain that Disney and Bang Zoom has changed any element of Japanese version of the Doraemon. Big G's Big Show * The U.S. English dub features Lucas Grabeel of High School Musical and Switched at Birth fame as the singing voice of Big G (after eating the mints). But in the other International dubs, it features a different voice cast for Gian after eating the mints. Films Nobita's Dinosaur 2006 was given a small-scale screening with English subtitles in Washington D.C. on November 14, 2008, marking the first time the series made an appearance in the United States. An English dub of Stand by Me Doraemon was produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and premiered at the Tokyo International Film Festival on October 24, 2014. Bang Zoom has yet to announce any plans on releasing it in the United States, however there is no word on cancellation either. In the meantime, an English subtitled version of the movie using the Bang! Zoom character names (except for Sue's name, which is her original Japanese name, Shizuka, which could've been an accident on the people writing the subtitles' behalf) appeared on Delta Airline's Delta Studio feature. There are DVD and Blu-ray releases of the movie with English subtitles. Trivia *For many years until 2014, some American Doraemon fans speculated that what prevented the franchise from being exported to the United States was that it was "too old", "too long", and "too Japanese" for the American market. It was also believed that the high costs of the license would be too much of a financial risk which lead into unsuccessful and low viewership (Similar how Hamtaro was never paralleled in North America, meanwhile Hamtaro was get the new Valencian dub). *TV Asahi aired 10 episodes of the English dub of the 2005 anime in Japan from August 1 to August 10, 2014 for odd reasons. Disney Channel Japan also aired all of the English dub of 2005 anime episodes in 2016 and Disney Channel Japan had re-dubbed the English dub episodes into Japanese. * The typeface used on the official North American Doraemon website is titled "Soup Of Justice". * There are quite a few errors and inconsistencies on the North American Doraemon website. For example, on Sneech's About section, Noby is referred to as his original name, Nobita Nobi. Another error can be found on the SHFigarts Doraemon figure, which uses the Japanese names of Yummy Buns and the Hopter. The Delta Studio English subtitled version of Stand By Me Doraemon, which uses the Bang! Zoom character names, mistakenly calls Sue her Japanese name throughout the entire movie. Gallery Videos External Links *Official website in English *Official Facebook in English References Category:Doraemon outside Japan